Wrath (FMA 2003)
Wrath is one of the antagonists in the 2003 anime series of Fullmetal Alchemist. Not to be confused with Wrath of the manga and 2009 anime who is King Bradley. Wrath is a Homunculus (Artificial Human) created by Izumi Curtis in an attempt to revive her son. Personality ﻿Wrath is childish and likes to cling to a maternal figure. As his name would suggest Wrath would often go into violent outbursts. Wrath often cries a lot and can be bit irrational in behavior for a young boy. Wrath is shown to be cruel sometimes, wanting to take everything Edward Elric has, including his body. Background Izumi Curtis a talented Alchemist, was distraught at the loss of her baby son. Desperate and wanting to have her child back, she performed Human Transmutation in the hopes of resurrecting her son. However inste ad of gaining her son back she instead created a Homunculus, and as punishment for performing Human Transmutation, she was sent to the Gate and had some of her insides removed as sacrifice, preventing her from having a child again. The Homunculus was also taken into the Gate as well. Inside the Gate, Wrath was slowly aging into a young boy. Freedom Alchemist Brothers Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, unintentionally opened the Gate in an attempt to revive their dead mother (who would later become the Homunculus Sloth), only to create a Homunculus as well. As Edward and Alphonse were pulled into the Gate, Wrath who was in the Gate as well, managed to steal Edward's limbs for himself, and after some time, Wrath gained Edward's Alchemist powers and used them to free himself and get out of the Gate. Wrath now grown into a boy with Edward's right arm and left leg attached to him is set free into the world. Joining the Homunculi Wrath was transported to Yock Island after opening the Gate, the place where Izumi created him. After a short fight with the Elric brothers which was stopped by Izumi, he was allowed to stay with Izumi who later deduced that he is her son or at least her son's Homunculus form. After that Wrath is captured by the Amestrian Military and after a five-way fight over him, Wrath ended up in Envy's clutches. Envy then feeds him the Red Stones in order to rejuvenate him and activate his Homunculi powers. Wrath from then on joined with the Homunculi with his mind bent on stealing Edward's entire body in order to become a human or at least get to the Philosopher's Stone first to turn himself human. Also while with the Homunculi Wrath comes to see Sloth (Edward and Alphonse's mother) as a maternal figure. Losing Everything ﻿After losing Sloth in a battle with the Elric brothers (which was partly his fault) he ran for Envy and the Homunculi's master Dante's help only to be beaten up badly by Envy for his insolent behavior. During the final moment when Dante's plan to obtain the Philosopher's Stone had come to fruition, Dante had summoned the Gate to rip Edward's limbs painfully off Wrath's body, disabling him and preventing him from disrupting the Philosopher's Stone's activation. Final Moments He was taken in by Edward's automail engineer Winry Rockbell and Pinako Rockbell. His lost limbs were replaced with Automail limbs. He later on left them and accompanied Alphonse Elric to the underground city lair of the deceased Dante, to aid Alphonse in finding his brother Edward. They were suddenly attacked by a mutated Homunculus Gluttony and Wrath engages into a fierce combat with him. Despite losing Edward's limbs as well as his ability to use Alchemy, Wrath was still capable of holding his own against the gigantic Gluttony, especially since he consumed a few Red Stones that were spewing out of Gluttony's body. Wrath managed to get Gluttony into a Transmutation Array with him at the cost of being bitten nearly to death. Wrath begs Alphonse to activate the Transmutaion Array in order to sacrifice them and take him 'to where mommy is' Alphonse unwillingly activates the Transmutation Array effectively destroying both him and Gluttony. Wrath, naked and with all of his original limbs, is later seen reunited with the spirit of his real mother Izumi Curtis as they hugged each other and walked into the closing Gate forever in peace and solace. Powers and Abilities ﻿Wrath is a Homunculus with the basic abilities such as enhanced strength, speed, agility and endurance. He is capable of taking a lot of physical punishment from a mutated Gluttony showing just how physically strong he is. Like every Homunculi, they have a unique ability of their own and for Wrath, his unique ability is to merge himself with any organic or inorganic object. Also having Edward's limbs attached to his body, Wrath gained Edward's Alchemist powers, allowing him to perform Alchemy with ease. In conjunction with his alchemy powers, Wrath is skilled enough to transmutate his own body for various purposes. He was often seen transmutating his limbs (except Edward's) into earthen materials and can elongate his earthen limbs at will. Having consumed the Red Stones, Wrath gained limited Immortality and a Healing Factor as well as an increase in his powers. Wrath is no doubt one of the most powerful Homunculi in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Category:Anime Villains Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Kids Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Monsters Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Egotist